Full Moon
by KittenGirl17
Summary: Dimentio always does this...He always does this on the full moon...I don't understand why he would do it on the Full moon and why to me...but I'm going to find out...Set in the point of view of our dear little green witch Mimi. A Dimentio/Mimi oneshot
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in my stories but I'm back in the game of writing. I decided since my coming back into writing I should start off with my new affinity of a new gaming couple. _

_Some Dimentio x Mimi _

_Now I've read and read but far…found NO fiction rated higher then T for these two so I'll take the first step and doing an M rated fic for those who have been waiting for some Dimentio x Mimi goodness. _

_Enjoy_

* * *

What time is it? All I could see was pitch black…right now all I wanted to see was the darkness. Because I know that he was there waiting for me to get up. I opened my eyes slightly to first see the light of the full moon shining into my bedroom window, then I gazed slightly letting my eyes wander to the end of my bed.

He was there.

He's watching me…or maybe he's not…it felt like he was. He just stood there and every time I blinked he somehow got closer…I shouldn't be surprised if I didn't notice. He does float. He doesn't prefer walking. He finally came right up beside me on the bed as I gulped slightly gripping my hands onto the sheets. I could hear him. His heavy breathing as steam slowly escaped from his mouth with each breath. I dared to look up which wasn't the best idea.

I blushed as I started to hear him shuffling with his pants. He managed to pull them down enough so something flew out of it. It was right up in front of my face. I could feel the intense heat coming off it…not to mention the intense musky smell. At first I turned my head slightly to try not to have it so close to me but a slight snarl from him warned me otherwise. I sighed a bit in defeat and simply took his swollen member into my hands. It felt hard…but soft at the same time. I started rubbing him gently jerking him off at first as I heard his approving moans. As low as they were.

He panted faster as I moved my hands more rhythmically for him. He snarled again. He was getting impatient. Me jerking him off wasn't enough. Finally he put one hand on the back of my head and pushed me right up to it so it rubbed against my cheek. Taking the hint I shivered slightly and opened my mouth as I took in the head. The feel of the warm head on my tongue was so smooth. I slowly started off from sliding my tongue around to sucking it. He never pulled his hand away from the back of my head. He kept it there moaning this time a bit louder from the pleasure.

I looked up to see he had the other hand grabbing the chest of his poncho in pleasure. His breathing became more fast paced as I started sucking on it a bit more. I made a small eep from when he started to push my head more so I swallowed more of his hardened self. He was so big. I could already feel him reaching the back of my throat. I whimpered a bit more as I sucked on him. I slid my tongue around the underside of his cock for that's all I was really able to do. He was too big and I couldn't get my tongue around on him.

I started to bob my head for him stopping half way each time on his cock and rubbing the rest for him as I did this pumping action. I could tell he enjoyed it because he kept moaning more. Somehow I managed to think that his small grunts were….cute…even though I shouldn't…not in this situation. I didn't want to do this but I knew that if I refused I would be trapped in one of his dimension boxes. He did it last full moon…and it didn't end well.

I kept moving my head more and more as I felt his cock twitch in my mouth. Was he about to cum…? I hope so…I just want this over already…well half of me does anyway…the other half…is kind of enjoying it. He shocked me as another hand was placed on the back of my head and he pushed me so I swallowed all of his cock. Gah…I couldn't breathe...but I just let him. This time he was moving. I let him as I lower my hands to the bed gripping the sheets as he kept ramming into my mouth. The motion at first felt weird…but then I slowly got use to it. He panted harder and moaned louder as his rhythms got more intense. This gives a whole new definition to the word skull fucked.

I gripped the sheets harder as I felt him pulse again. He was close I could feel him. It got bigger in my mouth and I tried my best to hold on and not cough. I could feel the slight tears falling down my cheeks as he kept pounding more. Finally he gave a final push as he held my head in place. I clenched my eye lids tight as I felt him releasing into my mouth. More like half way down my throat….it was so warm…so thick…It made a thin layer on the sides of my throat. Coating it. He didn't let go until he made the final spurts of cum leak out of his cock then he let go and pulled his cock out of me. I coughed slightly as I held my hand to my mouth.

Ugh…the taste of him was so thick…it tasted a bit salty. I could barely get it half way down my throat as I coughed it back onto my tongue…I had no choice. I had to swirl it around with my own saliva to get it smooth and wet enough to even glide down my throat. I had to slide his cum all along my tongue. I couldn't help shivering from the feel. It felt disgusting…but good at the same time. Finally I managed to get it watered down enough to swallow what was left. I panted myself afterward. I was about to lay down because usually he would leave right after that…but to my horror he was still there.

Again I dared to look up. You'd think after the first time I wouldn't but I did for two reasons.

One, Some part of me must still have wanted this to go on and two…If I didn't look up he would make me eventually. As I looked up to him with my now tear stained cheeks and ruby red eyes He put a hand on my shoulder….

The night wasn't over….and neither was he.

* * *

_Hope you like my little Dimentio x Mimi one shot hehe or maybe it'll be more who knows hehe. Well one thing I do know is that there is a part 2 coming up. Review and such Thanks. _


	2. Chapter 2

_*laughs a bit evilly* I see some of you thought I wouldn't continue it. Hehehe well I did. Now if you will…I hope you enjoy part two of our little Dimimi one shot. _

_

* * *

_

He pushed me down onto the bed by my shoulders and started to climb up on top. Wh…What is he doing…? He's never done this before! No he can't be thinking of…My suspicions and fear's were confirmed when I looked down upon his raging hard on. I tried to pull the bed sheets over me to cover myself but he just grabbed them and tossed them aside onto the floor. I was now free and exposed to him with nothing but my pjs on.

I tried to look up to see his face…but all I could see was the white side of his cold mask hiding his face. He panted more as he spread my legs and got between them. I tried to push him aside whimpering from his touch but again he snarled in warning and I had no choice but to stop. The tears were starting to stream down my cheeks out of fear. If I cried out no one would hear me. Nastasia and the Count made my room sound proof since I liked to play my radio so loud…now I'm going to regret it.

He moaned a bit as I felt him burry his face into my chest first then my neck. I turned my head away not wanting to look at him and shivered a bit as I eeped slightly feeling him humping between my legs. I couldn't do anything. He panted into my neck and I felt him slide his tongue up along the pumping vein that was turning my entire face into one red tomato…I could tell because I was so embarrassed. I gripped the bed sheets but he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him…almost making me arch my back.

I couldn't help but give out a little moaning whine from this as he started moaning into my neck and nipping it slightly. He let go of me only to slide his hands up my pj skirt. I tried to push it back down but again I got another snarl of warning as he dug his nails in a bit to my thighs and I can feel his nails even through the gloves scraping against me as a warning. I didn't do move but twitched involuntarily as I felt him start to take off my new white panties sliding them down and off my legs onto the floor next to the bed sheet.

I tried to cross my legs but he merely put his hands on my knees and parted them. He went down between my legs as I gasped a bit putting my hands in the way.

"Ah…! No don't….please…not there Dimmy please…"

I begged and pleaded…but it only seemed to edge him on further. He pushed my hands away and brought his hot breath right up to my sacred place. I felt him take the first move and slide his smooth wet tongue along the outside. I moaned slightly at the feel of it. It felt so good…but I didn't want him to know that…well part of me didn't anyway…he slid his hands to rest at my hips as he pulled me closer to him and I whined a bit as he kept licking and lapping up at my special spot over and over. I tried to hold back but the moans kept coming out.

I could feel him moving his tongue faster over my folds and finally slip between them to my entrance. I arched my back out in pleasure as I reached a hand down to put on his head moaning getting my fingers tangled in his messy black and white colored hair.

"Ah…D-Dimmy please…stop…haa…ahh…this is wrong…mmmm…!"

But nothing. Not a word from him. Only noises like grunts and such. I know he heard me because he started licking and sucking at my womanhood harder and faster. I moaned louder arching my back more as I crossed my arms over my head.

Oh this sensation…it felt so good…the tears stopped running down my cheek as he kept licking at it more getting my womanhood nice and wet for him. I panted as I was close to coming but then he stopped. He pulled his mouth away as I whined a bit in sadness from the loss of his touch only to jump slightly at the feel of his member being placed right up onto it.

I looked down out of curiosity as I saw him place his hands on either thigh. He started moving rubbing his swollen member along my already wet pussy. Oh it felt so good as it rubbed up against the nub of my clit. I couldn't help moaning as he kept going. He was panting and shivered slightly as he stopped. I felt his cock throbbing painfully against my now sensitive pussy. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to do it already.

So he did.

He placed the head to the entrance pushing it in with quick work as I arched my back and my legs curled up a bit to my chest as I put my hands on his and tried to push him if not hold him still. It was hurting slightly as I felt him pressing up against the threshold of my virginity. I was terrified. I was still a virgin I had never done this with anyone and never intended too unless I was married…but Dimmy was about to change all that.

He pushed farther moaning each time as I moaned this time almost yelling out in painful pleasure as I kept trying to push at him more.

"Ahh….! Dimmy dimmy stop! Stop please it hurts…!"

Nothing again. Only grunts and moans. He snarled but this time I don't think it was a warning. More of a snarl of dominance…like an animal would snarl at his mate during mating season. He came down low so his chest was practically laying on mine and gave one big thrust as I arched my back as best as I could moaning in pain as I felt him break through my wall. He did it. Dimmy actually took my virginity.

I moaned as my body twitched slightly. I didn't want him to move and I gripped the chest of his poncho in my fists. The tears were starting again as this time more streamed down my cheek. This jerk…how could he…taking my virginity…practically raping me…at least that's what one part of me was complaining about. The other part…collapsed from pure pleasure and happiness over Dimmy finally doing this with me.

He stopped as he panted and shivered slightly. He wrapped his arms around me again. I felt so small compared to him. He could hold me still in his arms. His body overshadowing mine with the only visible part of me being my legs that were somewhat in the air. He hugged me tightly as I felt him start to move. I gasped as I felt the warm liquid I assumed was my blood drip down from my pussy. I moaned arching my back as I lifted my head in pleasure. The tears didn't stop.

He kept pounding away again and again into me. I hadn't had enough time to adjust to him and the pain but slowly the pain started to disappear…being replaced by pleasure. I couldn't help moaning more as he slammed into me harder. He moaned and grunted more as he suddenly kissed me deeply and forcefully sliding his tongue into mine. No…this is too much…I'm already on the verge of fainting from him slamming so hard and fast into me…now he's going to try to make out with me too…?

I couldn't fight him as he already entered my mouth and started sliding his tongue around mine. Oh Grambi…it felt so good…I kissed him back even though I had little experience…he responded by thrusting harder and moaning into my mouth. My mind was going fuzzy from the pleasure. It was scaring me as I felt this overwhelming feeling deep inside me. I moaned as he pulled away from the kiss and nuzzled himself into neck licking and biting it. That was it…I couldn't take it anymore. That little bite pushed me over the edge as I came hard. It squirted out of him as he moaned in pleasure. I could feel my walls clamping tightly around his pulsing swollen member.

He shivered and moaned grunting in reluctance…like he was trying to hold back from letting it out but eventually he did. He slammed into me hard as he hugged me tightly to him. I felt him grip at me and clench his teeth near my neck. He buried his face in my neck trying to muffle the moans as it vibrated slightly against me. The warm liquid I could feel washed out into me. Oh it was so warm…I waited panting and my hips quivering slightly as I felt him drain the last of his cum into me.

This was the second time he came…hopefully by now he's done…sadly I was mistaken.

I wiggled a bit under his tight grip as he grunted in response. He pulled out of me and I laid there limp on the bed panting with one arm over my head trying to cover my face in embarrassment. Again he managed to scare me as I looked down to see him panting with his head hanging low but I could tell he was still hard. The light from the moon hit his cock at an angle to show me that it was still up and hard.

You've got to be kidding…he came twice…and he still wants more? His hand on my thigh…again proved my assumptions….

* * *

_ Oh lookie here hehe things are really getting heated up. Hehe hope you like it so far. And yes part 3 is on its way. Review and such. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Muahaha I am enjoying this far more then I should hehe it's about time someone put up some Dimentio x Mimi smut so I will take the liberty of doing so hehe._

_Enjoy. _

_

* * *

_

No…not again. He put a hand on my thighs and pushed me to roll over as I did I tried to roll off the bed and away but he saw through my plan and grabbed my leg as soon as I rolled to my side to pull me back under him. He grabbed my thighs as he scraped his nails through the gloves down my legs. I yelled in pain as it made scratch marks onto my thighs. He snarled again at me as he pulled me hard against his crotch. I whined as he pulled off my pj dress and tossed it on the ground with the others. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around my chest trying to cover myself.

He smiled as he got me on all fours…sort of. My chest was on the bed but my hips were up in the air. He spread my legs and positioned his cock again at my entrance. This is too much…I've cummed once and I'm still extremely sensitive. He didn't care. Heck it made it better for him. He pulled on my hips and suddenly slammed into me. He gave another dominating snarl as I felt him lift my chest up and was now on all fours. He spread my legs more as he came closer pushing it in all the way to the base. Ah it felt so good…this position felt better than the other….this isn't good. Already I was shivering as I felt him reach all the way to the wall of my uterus.

He did something unexpected again…he started talking. He slid his hands up to my chest groping them in his hands. Over the years I've only managed to go up to a size B but he kept messing with them as if they were the best things he's felt. I couldn't help blushing more as I heard him near my ear whispering in a soft moan.

"Nghh….oh Grambi…Mimi….you feel…soo good…"

He had such a deep voice. It wasn't musical or playful like the other times. He was in pure ecstasy. He started ramming into me as I tried to squeeze my legs together but no use. This felt different then the other position. This time he was ramming with all his might. He didn't bother to hide his voice anymore. He hugged me tightly to him as our bodies touched and he started licking along my shoulder and neck. I moaned to such intimate touches as I too didn't bother to hold my voice back anymore. He was too good. It felt too good. I gripped the sheets as I heard him moan more while licking behind my ear.

"Oh …Mimi you're so good…you're so amazing…ahh…I love slamming into your tight pussy….ahh Mimi…MIMI!"

Over and over again he kept pounding into me harder and harder and with each thrust he called out my name in pure bliss as if it was that word that brought him pleasure. It was starting to get to me. Again my mind felt fuzzy. I was panting a bit with my tongue out slightly as he rammed harder into me. I could hear the sloshing wet noises from how hard he was slamming into me with his cock and felt his balls slap up aghainst my clit. I gripped the sheets more as he kept moaning out to me. Then I froze as I heard him speak again.

"Ohh Mimi….Ohhhhh, Mimi….do you know how long I've wanted this….ahhh every day….haa…every day when you're gone….haa…I always go to your room…ahh I go into your closet…and I jerk off to your sexy dresses that you wore…."

I blushed furiously at the thought of Dimmy jerking off in my closet. So that's what that smell was every time I went into my closet…a hard slam brought me back from my daydreaming as I shivered a bit and he kept on talking.

"Ahhh…all those times…hah…you were gone…I would be following you to make sure you alright…gahh!"

I felt him stop as his cock was pulsing again and he licked up my back as I eeped from the feel of his smooth wet tongue. He sent tiny kisses up my back now to my neck and shoulders and finally kissed me on my cheek as he hugged me to him.

"Mimi…tell me why…."

He held me tighter as I was panting calming down from the ramming he was doing to me. Again he spoke as I blushed more just listening.

"Why do you have to go…looking around for other men….Why Mimi….why couldn't you come to me…why can't I be your guy…?"

I gasped a bit as he slapped his hands onto my hips and started ramming me harder with such speed. It was such a shock as he kept hitting my uterus over and over again. He kept hitting it more and more and it started to change from pleasure to pain. I gripped the sheets as more tears ran down my cheeks as he was starting to yell in anger.

"Why dammit! I had been there for you when you were lost in that other dimension…and I had found you brought you here to live! Gahhh! I gave you the clothes you wanted! I even gave you your first diary!"

He rammed again and again as I was on the verge of tears now crying out in pain.

"Gahh Dimmy stop stop please…! It's hurting…haa!"

He snarled slamming harder and harder as I felt him loom over me not letting up on the thrusting.

"No dammit..! I'm tired of you looking at other guys…it always pisses me off…! You never once turned an eye toward me…haaa…I want you to be mine all mine….so I will make sure your fit for me and only me…!"

Oh Grambi I couldn't take it. It was starting to hurt. I felt like he was going to break me! Ah…I feel like I'm going to be split in two.

"Dimmy please….haa…I'm gona die…! This is too much…! I'm sorry…!"

He kept going as I felt him yelling out in pleasurable pain. If that was possible…but with him anything was possible.

"Gahhh…! Dammit Mimi I won't stop…not until your all mine…!

He leaned in more and snarled as I felt him snarl right near my ear his body pressed up against mine as he thrusted as hard as he can. Grambi…how could I have been so stupid…Dimmy had been there for me…but…

"Haa…ahh…I…Nahhh! Thought you hated me…! Haa…you always picked on me and ahhh….haa…!"

I felt myself cum again for the 3rd time. I can't take this anymore. I'm so sensitive and tired. Ah no….another one..! I gripped the sheets biting them now as I went through wave after wave of orgasms. The sound of the sloshing inside me was all I could hear…that and his panting near my ear. He snarled again as he held me tight to him.

"Grambi…how much more simpler do I have to point it out to you…! I do all those things so you can only focus on me! So you can look to me! So you can come running to me! Ahhhh…! It won't matter…I won't let another man take you from me…haa….you'll be mine…all mine and no one else's but mine!"

He hugged me tightly as I felt his entire weight on my body and I managed to squeak out an eek before he finally came but it was so much I over filled a bit and some leaked out of me. I felt him twitch as he collapsed on top of me not letting me go. All this time…All this time Dimmy had feelings for me…I was just too stupid to notice…me and my stupid head…

I managed to turn my head enough to see Dimmy's face. He had his head low but he couldn't stop from shaking slightly and neither could he stop the single tear that slide down his cheek. Poor Dimentio…I looked to him as I tried my best to move around a bit where I was facing him which was tougher then it looked. He collapsed on me still inside me and breathing like he had run a marathon. I looked to him sliding my hand gently through his hair as I whispered to him a bit weakly from the poundings.

"Is….that why you've been coming to my room during the full moon….?"

He tried his best to look up at me but he couldn't. He'd worn both of us out.

"y…yes….and because…haa…no one is home…during the full moon…they're all out with Count Bleck drinking…heh…and since…dear Mimi you are underage and well I just don't wish to go….haa…I thought this would be perfect…"

I felt him smile warmly against my belly as he nuzzled his face into my chest as I blushed a bit more and he hugged me tighter to him taking a deep breath and sighing almost in pure bliss.

"Mimi…I love you…"

Those were the last words he said as I smiled hugging him to me and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"I love you too…you big dummy head…"

With that we both fell asleep...it was a bit embarrassing but funny at the same time when the others came home and saw us together in the bed. I managed to wake up just in time to keep one eye slightly open to see each of their faces. Only one word described this moment…priceless… and I know Dimmy was listening and would agree with me too….because I felt him smile and not move but instead snapped his fingers to pull a blanket over us as we cuddled close together.

* * *

_And with that I end the Dimentio x Mimi smut oneshot :P hope you all enjoyed! Ciao~_


End file.
